


If Cats Could Cry

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Animagus, Art, Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: Minerva McGonagall, in cat form, finds Severus Snape after the battle. Although she still doesn't know if he was a hero or a traitor, she can't help but give his cold, dead, body what comfort she can.(based on a wonderful story, If Cats Could Cry by Captain Evermind





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If Cats Could Cry](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/231478) by Captain Evermind. 



**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Prayer for Loved Ones in Purgatory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559385) by [acoletterose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acoletterose/pseuds/acoletterose)




End file.
